bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
O.E.C.A.K.E.
n The Overly Exciting Crazy Airship with Kilobytes of Eggs is a blimp with a strange acronym. It looks like a MOAB, except it's covered in colors such as Red, Yellow, Green, and many others. In fact, it changes colors frequently, but when it first enters the track, it will be dark grey. It has 3500 HP, and will spawn on a random round between 85-138, with a 2.31% chance of spawning. It has many abilities, and it moves between the speed of a BFB and a MOAB. Abilities *'Eggs: '''Throws an egg at a tower, dealing 2 damage. *'Eraser:' Color changes to light gray. Changes itself to camo for 5 seconds. *'Water:' Color changes to cyan. Floods the map, dealing 2 damage to every tower. Water based towers are not affected. Flood instantly drains, and it is for effect only. *'Wall: Color changes to Maroon. A wall forms around itself an only attacks with 10 pierce or attacks that can pop 3 layers or more can penetrate it. Wall lasts for 10 seconds. *'''Rigid: Color changes to light green. Gains AD of 2 or 10 seconds. *'String:' Color changes to purple. Shoots a string at a tower, and tries to strangle it. Will deal 1 damage every second unless you blow it up with a pineapple or deal 10 damage to it with Click Priority. *'Elastic:' Color changes to lime green. Sharp attacks will have a 75% chance of not doing any damage, instead getting embedded in the blimp itself. The projectiles stuck inside the blimp are for aesthetic effects only, and fade away after 5 seconds. Elastic lasts for 20 seconds. Other forms of attacks are not affected, with fire doing 1.5X damage. *'Brittle: '''Color changes to hot pink. 2X damage is taken, but O.E.C.A.K.E.speeds up to 2X speed. Lasts 5 seconds. *'Rigid Axis:' Color changes to olive green. Spins around at 90rpm, making attacks miss. Also has a 25% chance of deflecting attacks if they hit. Lasts for 5 seconds. *'Mochi:' Color changes to light beige. Shoots a blob of "Mochi" at a tower, dealing 3 damage and sticking to it for 8 seconds, slowing down fire rate by 34%. *'Rice:' Color changes to light pink. Eats rice, healing a random amount of health, from 50-200. *'Powder:' Color changes to low-saturation green. Shinks to the size of a black bloon, making attacks miss. Takes 3X damage from fire-based attacks. Lasts for 5 seconds, likely because of the fire-disadvantage. *'Gas:' Color changes to a see-through Blue-grey. Only magic based attacks and air based towers can hit it when it is using this ability. Lasts for 20 seconds. *'Viscous: Color changes to teal. All water type towers have reduced fire rate and all towers (not just water) move slower by 23%. Lasts 15 seconds. *'''Tensile: Color changes to jade green. All towers in a pool of water move and clump together into the center of the pool. Lasts 25 seconds before towers flow back to their original spots. *'Dense: '''Color changes to dark blue. All under-water based towers sink (see below). Other water towers have a 15% accuracy decrease. *'Light: Color changes to light blue. All water based towers sink (except for subs or any other under-water towers). They can not attack for 20 seconds and take 5 damage. *'''Fuel: Color changes to orange. Splats down an amount of Fuel with a diameter of 50-200 pixels on a random place. Fire or Explosive attacks that touch it will set any tower within the fuel radius on fire, dealing 1 damage to it every second for 20 seconds, then the fire will go out and the fuel will disappear. Will be put out instantly if by chance water is used directly after. *'Fire:' Color changes to Red with orange particles coming off it. Shoots fire at a tower, which in turn sets the tower on fire. Aiming is not random. It shoots at the most expensive tower, and will shoot at fuel no matter what if there is fuel on the screen. The fuel aiming is decided by which piece of fuel has the most expensive towers. *'Heater:' Color changes to plain red. When this is active, all bloons on screen with ice-related effects, good or bad, are lost when this is active. *'Cooler:' Color changes to Plain blue. All bloons on screen get an ice effect like in Bloons 1. Basically, all bloons now have Lead bloon properties for the duration of this state. * Inflow: Color changes to light cyan. For the duration of this state, the O.E.C.A.K.E. will spawn blue bloons from itself at the rate of 5 bloons every 0.5 seconds. * Outflow: '''Color changes to black. All attacks on it will have no effect, but all bloons that touch it will lost 5 layers per second. Good for it, bad for the other bloons. Kind of a traitor at this point, but this state usually doesn't last long. * '''Jet: Color changes to yellow. This could very well be the most dangerous ability, as it speeds up to about a yellow bloon for 3 seconds. After the initial speed boost, it then cruises along steadily at the speed of a blue bloon for the duration of the Jet ability. * User: Color changes to light teal. You can control the blimp now! This ability is fairly short-lived and very rare, but using the arrow keys, YOU can make the O.E.C.A.K.E. move! You have to try to move it back up the path, as moving it down the path would be stupid, and if you touch any of your towers, they die. You could just not touch the keys and make it stay... * Null: Color changes to the dark gray it was when it arrived. No abilities. * Snow: Color changes to white. Throws snow at the nearest tower, blinding it for 7 seconds. A blinded tower will attack randomly in all directions, damaging bloons and tower. This could be devastating if it hit a super monkey, as they shoot incredibly fast. Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons